


The Thrill of the Ride

by Kalua



Category: Grishaverse - Leigh Bardugo, Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (The book was slightly mean so I'm comforting myself with happy dates asdhjkl), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Banter, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Nikolai decides to see the new amusement park nearby - with the best company he could've hoped for.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Kudos: 18





	The Thrill of the Ride

Nikolai let his eyes wander over the park. It had just opened earlier this week, so naturally, he hadn’t been here before; it didn’t feel quite as thrilling as he’d hoped, though. Amusement parks were, after all, fairly similar to one another, and this one didn’t do much to distinguish itself. But what the park lacked in special rides to set it apart, it made up for in closeness. And, as Nikolai knew well, a roller coaster did not have to reinvent itself to make your heart race.

What did make this visit to an amusement park different from the others, however, was Nikolai’s company. He glanced to the side to look at her. At Zoya.

She was looking around the park just like he had been, eyes lingering on each of its attractions as if she tried to decipher which one could go the fastest, and which ones were too boring and better left alone.

“Are you looking for the gentlest one to have an easy start, Nazyalensky?” Nikolai teased, knowing fully well that “gentle” rides were the last thing she was looking for.

Zoya met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Would you prefer me to do that? I was, actually, trying to find out which one had the highest chance to make you scream like a little girl.”

Nikolai grinned. “My dear Zoya,” he said. “I don’t think a ride like this has been invented yet.”

“We will see whether that’s true soon, won’t we?” Zoya looked away from Nikolai and at the park again.

Nikolai took her hand and pressed a short kiss on her fingers. “Well then, if you are so sure of it, go ahead and pick the first ride. If I do scream like a little girl, I will buy you the grandest lunch and a souvenir of your choosing.”

“Oh? Only if you scream?” Zoya smirked, her eyes returning to Nikolai. “I thought you’d been trying to lure me with the promise of an expensive meal in the first place.”

“I might have tried that.” Nikolai met her gaze, barely managing not to get lost in her eyes. “Had I thought something as ordinary as a meal would be enough to lure you.”

“Then what else, do you suggest, has lured me here?”

“Why, myself, of course. Who would not want to spend a day in my company?” Nikolai said, his smirk unwavering.

Zoya raised her eyebrows. “I think you misunderstood something here. It’s normally me whose company people will fight over.”

“And you’re sure they’re not fighting each other to get away from you?” Nikolai loved their teasing, loved how Zoya had no qualms using her venom tongue against him—and how she always had a witty comeback, never deterred by Nikolai’s jabs.

“Oh, I am. And you, Nikolai, seem to be stalling.” Zoya tugged at Nikolai’s hand. “Or are you that scared of embarrassing yourself?”

“My dearest Zoya,” Nikolai followed, intertwining his fingers with Zoya’s as they walked. “I have never been scared of anything. Now, do show me which ride your impeccable eyes deem most fear-inducing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit the only Grishaverse book I've read so far is King of Scars (The trilogy is ordered tho), but for that book I stayed up until 7AM to finish it. Nikolai and Zoya are amazing and I love them very much


End file.
